


Somebody ring the dinkster?

by Not a robot (Candle_in_wind)



Category: Spy Kids (Movies)
Genre: Gen, We finally find out, did someone really ring the dinkster, possibly, read to find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candle_in_wind/pseuds/Not%20a%20robot
Summary: Did somebody ring the dinkster?





	Somebody ring the dinkster?

“Somebody ring the dinkster?” The dinkster asked after flying in on his umbrella.

“Hell no!” Said Alia.

“Dangnabbit, very well.” The dinkster replied and he flew off into the sunset to go inspire people somewhere else.


End file.
